This disclosure relates to a fluid delivery system and, in particular, a delivery system for fluid within a geared turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the fan section and the turbine section. Journal pins hold planet gears between the sun gear and a ring gear within a planet carrier.
Interfaces within the geared architecture need to be cooled and lubricated as is known. The different interfaces may have different cooling and lubrication requirements.